fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JF030
Synopsis Yazmyne makes up for her previous Skill and Stamina losses by claiming the same two medals, but she forgoes challenging Darach the moment she claims the athletic medals. She allows herself more time for her Pokemon to be fully rested for the showdown. The next day, the owner of the Battle Castle/Pokeathlon Dome makes an appearance. The owner is Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four, which prompts Yazmyne to think of Shauntaul. Yazmyne also remembers seeing Caitlin frequent the Battle Dome years ago when Yazmyne was a child. With a closer look, Yazmyne recognizes Darach as a young boy who always followed behind Caitlin. Caitlin watches the battle from her throne. Regardless of Caitlin's presence Yazmyne calls for Darach with her five medals so they can have their Frontier Battle. Before the battle, Caitlin inspects Yazmyne and orders Darach to "go all out". Darach agrees to do so and descends to the battlefield. Yazmyne chooses to have her battlefield in the grass arena of the Goal Roll, which is set up, and the battle begins. Yazmyne opens with Ivysaur and Darach chooses Houndoom. Ivysaur uses his vines to keep Houndoom's mouth shut and unable to use his biting attacks. Ivysaur slams Houndoom around and blasts it with Energy Ball. Darach is impressed and recalls Houndoom as even he cannot win despite his type advantage. Ivysaur is forced to battle a Staraptor next, which doesn't prove difficult for Ivysaur at all. Ivysaur has total mastery of his vines to intercept Staraptor, evade its Double Team, and quickly dodge attacks. He also weakens Staraptor with Leech Seed before blasting it with Energy Ball. Darach recalls Staraptor as well for Empoleon, who finally manages to defeat Ivysaur. Empoleon is recalled, so Darach can use his intended strategy of Houndoom, and Yazmyne responds with Rhyhorn, whose new Bulldoze slows down Houndoom and stops it from getting close. Rhydhown cages Houndoom with Stone Edge and seems to knock it out with Rock Blast, but Houndoom survives with Endure and knocks out Rhyhorn with a surprising Reversal. Yazmyne is left with only one Pokemon, her Starmie. The Mysterious Pokemon easily defeats the severely weakened Houndoom and also follows with a victory over Staraptor who is still drained by Leech Seed, and the energy heals Starmie consistently. Darach's final Pokemon, Empoleon hasn't taken much damage and is fully vitalized for combat. Yazmyne's choice of Starmie proves calculated as Starmie has learned Thunderbolt, which allows Starmie to intercept Empoleon's strong physical attacks. Empoleon circumvents Starmie's efforts with Drill Peck, which Starmie endures with Cosmic Power. Yazmyne has Starmie take a shot with consecutive Water Pulse until one lands and confuses Empoleon. Starmie executes Thunderbolt to knock out Empoleon and win Yazmyne the battle. Lady Caitlin is outraged that her Castle Valet lost to the efforts of but a single Pokemon. Caitlin demonstrates her rage through her psychic powers. Her trusted Gallade takes Caitlin to the ground, and Caitlin bombasts Darach for his performance. Then Caitlin's Gallade hands her a special key. Caitlin shares she knows this is Yazmyne's first Johto Frontier victory. She says that on the Kanto Frontier, trainers are awarded symbols. In Johto, they are awarded keys and she presents Yazmyne the Castle Key. Caitlin then leaves with Darach, whispering that Yazmyne's brother would have been proud of her performance. Major Events *Yazmyne wins the Skill and Stamina Medals, earning her the chance to battle Darach *Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four arrives in Johto to watch the Pokeathlon *Yazmyne's Starmie is revealed to have learned Thunderbolt *Yazmyne battles and defeats Castle Valet Darach to earn the Castle Key *Yazmyne meets Caitlin For a list of all major events in Johto Frontier, please see the Johto Frontier timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Darach *Caitlin *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Rhyhorn (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Gallade (Caitlin's) *Houndoom (Darach's) *Staraptor (Darach's) *Empoleon (Darach's) *Beedrill *Butterfree *Misdreavus *Blissey *Togekiss *Gengar *Hitmonchan *Steelix *Electrode *Magneton *Heracross *Scizor Category:Johto Frontier